Dark Dream
by LouLouCullen
Summary: With a way for Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to peek into Bella's dreams; Bella opens up her dream world for the first time. Slip into Bella's Dark Dream and see what awaits her dream self and the Cullen's viewing pleasure. Bella's POV. Rated M for violence and light blood play and dark scenes. Character death. May contiune in the near future. Please Review!


Disclaimer: I am not SM and I do not own anything Twilight.

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this new story to you. Life happened. But here it is for your reading pleasure, please enjoy and don't forget to click that little button below and review!**

_Dark Dreams_

It was the first night to try out the invention Carlisle had created, so Edward, and the rest of his family could see how a human dreams. I was a little hesitant a first but gave in mainly to Edward's growing curiosity. I had spoken to the entire Cullen family about this the previous night.

"If you want to watch I am fine with that but I can't always control what I dream about—other times I didn't want to control them. It also depends on what...Edward I am with." I admitted as Edward's eyebrows shot up in question.

"How many do you have Bella?" Emmett asked lightly nudging me in the ribs with a wide grin on his face.

"Two—well technically three if were counting my daylight Edward (reality Edward.)"

"You know you don't have to do this love; as curious as I am Bella, if it makes it more comfortable for you, we don't have to do this." Edward whispered enfolding his arms around my waist, squeezing lightly.

"I don't mind, I just hope I get the...never mind, let's do this. I don't want to spoil it for you; I do ask one thing though."

"Anything my love," Edward promised me immediately.

"No matter what Edward I am with, please do not wake me, I will be upset. They are just dreams Edward; you must remember that, please." I demanded very seriously.

Edward gave me a very hesitant nod, but agreed.

The next night...

I went upstairs to change and hoped that my light Edward would be starring in my dreams tonight; with my luck it would be my dark Edward. I took a deep breath before coming down stairs to lay in the bed Edward and Emmett set up earlier that day for me. I crawled into bed; Edward tucked me in kissing me goodnight while Carlisle got me suited up for the night. Just before I closed my eyes for the night the Cullen's settled down for some dream entertainment. I also reminded Edward that my dreams were just dreams and no matter what he saw it wasn't how I perceived him—at least not in all ways.

"I know love, I just don't want to see anything that might because you pain; if I ever hurt you even in dreaming, I could never live with myself."

"Edward; never, ever have you hurt me in my dreams. Not even when you were..." I didn't finish my sentence, nor did I need to, he already knew what I was going to say.

'Good night my Bella, I love you." He told me before he started to hum my lullaby as night quickly closed over me.

Waking in my dream world, I immediately realized that I was not in my bright happy world, of my light Edward; I was far from the brightest of lights and the honey golden eyes of my light Edward.

"So much for trying to break them in gently," I murmured to myself. "They are going to have a heart attack."

Adjusting my dream world, to fit my needs for the night; I first started with changing the solid black sky, into a deep purple, hiding the stars from sight. The soft grass beneath my feet quickly rotted away, with every step I took towards the disfigured and twisted forest of trees in the black and silver fog.

"Something is missing," I pouted, glancing around; taking in my surroundings, "Something rather important." A low cat like growl emanated from the dense fog; a prowling sleek cat like figure, approaching me with ease and grace. "That's what was missing." I purred darkly. "Come darling, momma has something for you..." Another low growl sounded in the dark; emerald green eyes staring at me from a distance.

"Hello darling," I purred as the giant Black Panther coming towards me, purred at me in recognition. "I have missed you so; now be a good kitty..." Rolling up my right sleeve, I held out my arm; offering her to bite my arm..."And be gentle, only take what you need."

Opening her massive jaw, at my demand; the Black Panther gently bit down on my arm. A trail of blood running down my arm, my free hand gently stroking her massive head in an encouraging and comforting ways; it was only seconds when she released my arm as gently as she had bitten me, the bite mark instantly disappearing—leaving my skin unharmed and perfectly smooth and soft.

"Let me change, before we go and hunt down your father...he must be thirsty." I cooed grinning at the Panther; responding with a low purr in agreement. "Which do you think would please him more?" I asked the Panther, her green eyes glowing in the darkness. "Blue or black...?" I questioned; as two dresses though different in colour were totally identical to each other.

Both dresses were corset styled at the top, with an extremely short pleated skirt. "I think blue is best." I said, glancing at my Panther. Turning my back to my Panther—knowing I was in no danger—I quickly changed my night clothes for my blue dress; a pair of silver platform stiletto heels.

My dream did all the work for me; all I had to do was use my imagination. My hair swept itself into a messy bun, a few strands hanging to frame my face, just the way Edward liked it. No makeup; Edward liked it when I looked _au natural_.

"So...how do I look?" not really expecting an answer; I took my Panther's tail in hand, using it as a leash, letting her guide me. "Are you ready, my darling?" I asked rhetorically, bending, down to her level, meeting the emerald green eyes. "Remember my darling...he is coming for you; you are my distraction. You taste exactly like I do. Do what you must my darling." I whispered as the giant cat slinked away into the darkened and twisted forest.

I made my way into the darkened forest, walking deeper and deeper into the dense fog; a thrill of fear and anticipation sweeping over me as I walked aimlessly through the forest.

It wasn't long before I could hear Edward's call's from far away.

"Where are you, my little lamb?" He purred seductively. "I will find you; I already found the near perfect distraction you left for me; you're so very clever, my love. I never knew Panther could taste so...human."

I bit my lip, trying to hold in my dark childish little giggle; my heart fluttering in my chest like humming bird's wings, my body twitching in my instinct to take flight—there was a predator in the area after all—I shivered in anticipation. A low moan slipping from my throat, my hands sliding down my body, imagining they were Edward's hands; I tried to desperately to stifle the low gasp, my self pleasure gave me.

"I can smell you, my little lamb." He growled warningly in the dark, his voice closer than before. "Extremely intoxicatingly, my love;" His silky smooth voice was now even closer than the last time he had called out to me. "Do you know what your sent does to me? How badly I crave it, how sweet it tastes?"

"Should I give up while, I'm ahead?" I whispered seductively. "Or would you like to continue your hunt?"

A deep growl of disapproval echoed throughout the forest, sending shivers down my spine—my knees very nearly gave out on me—another low moan in my throat; I could feel the wetness in between my legs, my core throbbing with need. My legs pressed together, creating the friction, my body so desperately craved, my back instinctively arched—as if Edward was already there, winding his arms around my waist, pressing his marble body into me.

Cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist, squeezing me all too tightly—if this were reality, Edward would have shattered every bone in my fragile human body—his cold breath on my exposed neck, his hard member pressing almost painfully into my spine.

"Isabella..." Edward breathed into my ear, his arms constricting me even tighter; a hum of approval came off my lips, my senses scattered all to hell, with his scent surrounding me. "You're not even _trying_...usually it takes me hours to hunt you down and devour you...to...the...very...last...drop."

I whimpered, pressing myself even tighter to his marble body. "Please..." I whimpered pleading, unable to ignore the flameless throbbing between my thighs; I was aching for him. "Not tonight...I need you too much." I begged him unashamed; my arms able to reach the top exposed part of my creamy skin, clawed at my skin, leaving scratch marks on my legs. Blood seeping from the claw marks; Edward hissed low in my ears.

"I promise you, it will all be worth it in the end; I will do what ever you desire of me." He promised, trailing little kisses down the length of my jaw; his constricting arms disappearing, his cold hands now on my hip. Bending down to kneel on the forest floor in front of me, Edward gently lifted one of my legs, holding me, with his free hand ever so gently; bending his head down, it took only a short second to comprehend that Edward was licking the bleeding scratch marks, I had created on my own skin—in my hopes to trap him.

His cold as ice tongue, licked over the first five marks on my one leg; my head fell back as, a strangled cry of pleasure erupted from my throat. "How can something so wrong...feel so incredibly right?" I gasped as he switched my now perfectly healed leg for my scratched up leg; my body shaking with pleasure, my pulse racing my veins.

"Because _you _will it to be this way Bella, in your darkest and most desired fantasies; I bend at your will and your will alone." He breathed, his cool breath washing over my freshly healed and ever _so_ sensitive skin. "Even you won't admit it aloud, deep down inside; you wish I wouldn't be careful with you. Crush you to my body, with more force than necessary." I could only nod; I was so lost in his presence. "This dark desire, dream land, also holds the key to your most protected secret. The one that burns you with need, hunger, desire..." With blinding speed, Edward was now behind me; his arms wrapped like steel girders around my waist.

"Yes," I gasped, as he pulled me tighter to his stone body. "It's why I created you; why I created this world." I admitted barley able to breathe; Edward was rendering me powerless to him, as I had always dreamed he would. "A world free of pain, free of fear and indecision. A world you don't have to be gentle with me or...or hold back your own desires."

A low growl rumbled in Edward's chest, as he instinctively and deeply inhaled my scent, nipping gently at my neck; while his arms loosened from around my waist."Now run, my little lamb." He instructed me, once he was finished closing my open wounds; his cold constricting arms disappearing from around my waist.

Wasting no time, I took off running, deeper, and deeper into the dark twisted wooded area of my darkest fantasies. I was only ever able to run at a normal human pace; I didn't stumble or fall, quite so easily in my dreams—especially my dark dreams.

Running as far south as I could; Edward darted out of the trees grabbing me around the waist; causing me to shriek in surprise. Wordlessly Edward let me go without a struggle, after a quick peck on the cheek; slinking back into the cover of the darkness. I ran in every direction I could think of, covering every inch of the dark, twisted and decaying forest of my dreams.

With my attempt to out run and hide from Edward; he grabbed me from behind, pinning me to his cold marble body. With one of my last ditch efforts, a black shape came darting out of the darkness, knocking Edward away from me. Edward's body made a loud crashing noise, when he, collided the familiar rock face.

"You didn't see that one coming?" I shouted as I ran the opposite direction, I had come from; I didn't have to look behind me to know it was my Panther that had intercepted Edward's victory. "I come with insurance; happy hunting Edward!" I laughed excitedly, still running the other direction; when I finally took the chance to look behind me, Edward was already gone.

"Happy hunting indeed, my love," Edward purred darkly. "Quite the little trick, you have there, my darling Bella," He complimented as he ran somewhere in close distance—he was watching me intently now. I could feel his crimson gaze burning a hole into my back. "A new trick at that," he purred, weaving in and out of the trees, in front of me now; trying to throw me off my A-game.

"I have no idea, of what you are speaking of, Edward." I teased him; pushing myself to run faster, and farther away from Edward's gaining blurring figure.

A furious growl erupted from the pit of Edward's stomach; I could just imagine the force it was taking him to hang onto his cool. I heard a few loud snaps, behind me—Edward was having a hissy fit—two trees flying past me, as I ran; twisted black trees, rotting bark floating to the ground as if it were ash, from a fire, sailing into the darkness.

"There is no need to have a hissy fit, just because you are being _beaten _at your own game." I giggled darkly, weaving through the trees, in an attempt to distract him further. "Don't be put out, my darling vampire; you will be given your prize tonight. I also have a gift for you...later."

"A gift?"

Out of nowhere, Edward stopped in front of me, his arms ready to capture me, the instant I ran into him; with quick thinking on my part, I caged Edward, in an attempt to out run him once again. Before I started running, I decided to tease him further.

"What the hell!" Edward roared absolutely livid; his hands trying, but failing to find little purchase on the unmovable iron bars. "A cage Bella; release me...now!"

"Now _why _would I ever do such a silly thing?" I murmured circling the cage, just out of his reach; taunting and teasing him. "Are you getting frustrated with the innocent _human_?"

"_Isabella_," Edward hissed; his hands a blur of movement as he tried and failed to grab me around the waist. I couldn't help but chuckle at his failed attempt. "You are trying my patients, my love." He hissed again; as I chuckled at him again.

"What's the matter, my love?" I teased him giddy with excitement; taking a step back from his cage. "Can't you get out; so much for being stronger than a flimsy iron cage?"

Edward's brilliant crimson eyes were blazing with fury, liquid crimson swimming in his irises; meeting my twinkling with delight and excited brown, ones. I knew that no matter what I did, no matter how far I pushed him; I knew without a shadow of a doubt, Edward would never, ever hurt me.

"Isabella," Edward purred, using his persuasive voice—a voice he knew, I couldn't resist; despite my best efforts—it was like melting honey, covering my body, warming me from the inside, out. "Come to me Isabella; let me out of the cage." He pleaded with me, using that _oh _so irresistible voice. "Come to me, my love, my Bella, my world..." I was powerless to resist him; my body disconnected from my brain, and I quickly found myself walking towards the cage. Towards Edward's out stretched hand.

Slipping my warm hand into his ice cold hands, Edward spun my body around, my back to his front; the cold bars digging into my back, causing me to cry out.

"Please...please..." I whimpered, squirming to get free of his unbreakable hold on me; I was trapped, with no way out.

Or was I?

A furious cat like growl emanated from the darkness, Edward's hands disappeared; my body shot forward, spilling to the ground, in my attempt to get as far away from his cage as possible.

With a gurgled cry, my Black Panther was now a victim to my Edward's thirst. "Well damn...I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Kitty shouldn't have interfered." He shrugged, letting the drained animal corpse fall to the cage floor.

"True," I agreed smirking. "But now...it looks like you are back at square one, my love; what ever will you do now?" Edward laughed.

"Have you forgotten already my little lamb?" He chuckled darkly. "Your little pet, had human blood lingering in her veins—your blood at that—if I were you...I would start running."

"Shit!" I spat, turning to run as fast as I possibly could; groaning, snapping metal from behind me, coupled with Edward's furious growls only heightened my excitement. I squealed in delight and zeal; Edward was gaining on me now. I quickly put as many barriers as I could between Edward and myself.

Massive rock walls, thick tree trunks, chunks of land; were falling underneath his feet as he ran, bodies of water appearing out of no where. I was thoroughly enjoying myself, giggling and screeching in amusement as he tried to grasp me as I ran; missing me each time, by just millimetres and small inches.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty; momma needs your help again." I breathed, calling out to my Panther. "Your father is gaining on me...he needs a good distraction; do your worst...he won't mind."

"It will bother me, greatly my Bella; I do not have any quarrel with your pet, my love." Edward hissed. "I only want you; you and your hot, sweet, earth shattering, blissful life blood."

"Your compliments warm my already warm and beating heart, Edward." I smirked, coming to a dead stop.

Edward scooped me up into his arms, constricting his arms around my waist; my ribs cracking as he crushed me against his rock hard, marble chest. The air made a whooshing sound as it left my lungs; trapped again, with no where to go.

"Is that so, my love; I'm glad you found them so comforting." I hummed in response, unable to answer him with my words. "I promise to be gentle; I won't ever hurt you, Bella."

With a loving kiss to my now throbbing jugular vein, Edward unwound one of his arms, to cradle my head in his hand; his cold breath was tickling my hot sensitive skin, a shiver of pleasure slid down my spine. Parting his lips, exposing his razor sharp teeth; Edward tenderly bit into my soft flesh. A moan of satisfaction hummed in Edward's throat, as he pulled his teeth out of my skin, licking my bite mark close.

"You my love are simply delicious beyond description." He said; causing me to giggle.

"If I had a dollar for every time you said that to me; I would never have to work again...ever." I grinned, still imprisoned in Edward's steel grip.

"You don't have to work, if you don't want to Bella; if it makes you happy...then by all means, work."

"You enjoy spoiling me...don't you?"

"Immensely, my darling; I would give you the stars, if it were in my power, love." He vowed to me; releasing his grip on my body, Edward's gentle hands swept me off my feet into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, and sighed in contentment.

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you; Bella." Edward whispered back, kissing the top of my head. "Now...not to get too off topic, love; but we don't have much time left, and you said something about a gift."

Out of thin air Jacob Black appeared, a few feet in front of Edward and me; a terrified expression on his face. A threatening growl ripped from Edward's chest as he gently spun around, to place me on my feet; spinning back around to glare at Jacobs shaking figure.

"Bella?" Edward snapped furious. "What is he doing here?" Edward demanded, jabbing a finger in Jacobs's direction. "You _promised _me never to dream of him..."

"Calm down," I said soothingly, making my way around Edward's body—my protection, my shield—to face him. "This is your gift, my darling," I said glancing at Jacob for a quick second. "I wish for you to kill him; I desire his blood shed, paint the woods red with his blood for all I care." I pointed at Jacob's trembling—in fear—body, not daring to take my eyes off Edward's face. "It's my promise to you, Edward."

"Promise?" His eyebrows shot up in question.

"Yes, a promise Edward," I vowed. "A promise to always choose _you_, to never stray from your side; a promise, to not only be your always...but your forever too."

With blinding speed, Edward crushed his ice cold lips to mine; desire rippled through my body, causing me to shiver in his arms. Edward's response was to pull me tighter against his marble chest; a low moan rang in his throat. Placing me gently on my feet, breaking our kiss, Edward brushed my cheeks with his thumbs before running towards Jacob.

A menacing growl ripped from Edward's chest and I smirked at his eagerness. "She is _mine_!" Edward roared at Jacob; Jacob was quivering, his massive body, and shrinking back in fear. Knocking him off his feet; a cry of surprise came ripping off Jacobs lips.

"I wondered what took you so long to join me and your father." I said, as my Panther sat protectively by my side.

A very dead and decaying tree sprang from the rotted earth, twisting this way and that; spinning a rather comfortable and spacious chair for me to sit in. "You know...this could be considered borderline psychotic." I murmured. "I know this should disturb me deeply, I also know that its wrong...but I simply don't care. Look how happy he is, how much fun he is having, with his new play toy. Who knew I could dream this up?"

"You spoil me darling," Edward chuckled striding towards us, with one of Jacob's arms in his hands—one he left untouched—his clothes soaked in blood, his hair dripping; it was certainly a sight to marvel at. "Speaking of spoiling," Edward murmured, tossing Jacob's dismembered arm at the feet of my Panther.

What was left of Jacob, was lying on the bloody ground, in a quivering pile of flesh and muscle; bones snapped in pieces and sticking up out the ground, imbedded into some nearby trees. Greedily my Panther, chewed on Jacob's twitching fingers, licking the salt and blood off of his hand and arm.

"I think that someone deserves a little something, for her hard work tonight; it's also my way of apologising to her." Edward clarified, grinning. "For, eating and killing her...twice in one night." A hysterical bubble of giggles burst through my lips. "What would the outside world do, if they found out; that their little—not so—innocent Bella; had a kinky dark side to her?"

Rising from my seat, I stood on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing myself recklessly close to his blood soaked body; to whisper huskily into his ear. "That's why we don't tell anyone. It's our dark little secret." Edward shivered underneath me, as I licked the blood from the line of his jaw.

"I could slip," Edward teased, gripping my hair in his fists, pulling my head to the side; his cold tongue traced my jugular vein. "Let out your little secret..."His breath trembling across the skin of my throat.

Hitching my right leg around his hip, I pressed my self closer to him, rolling my hips. "But you won't," I hissed. "For you will be too busy, skinning a wolf for me; I want a fur coat for the long coming winter months. Besides...it's going to start raining soon."

"Your wish, my command," Edward said, darting towards the massive red brown wolf that was standing behind us.

Once Edward was through with the wolf, the rain started to fall; thick drops of blood pooled on the ground. Edward stuck his tongue out, to catch a few rain drops. "Tastes like...Bella!"

"What else would it rain?" I chuckled in my seat, wrapped in my new massive wolf pelt. "Water; you should know me better, than to deprave you, Edward!" I huffed, crossing my arms feeling irritated.

"I was making a statement love; not an observation." He told me, quickly trying to soothe my worries. "It's time to wake now Bella; morning is on your horizon. I will see you in a few hours..." With a sweet loving kiss to my lips, my dream disappeared and the light of morning filtered through my half hooded eyes.

I could feel Carlisle mechanically undo the straps to the head gear; I had to wear at night, in order for them to see my dreams. Once my head was free, I craned my neck, stretching out my tired muscles. Instinctively I spread my arms out, seeking out Edward's gentle icy grip on my fingers; when his fingers did not seek out my own, I inwardly began to panic.

"Edward?" I could hear the panic rising in my own voice, as my eyes flew open wide; my heart racing in my chest. Looking around the room in a desperate attempt to seek the object of my existence; the arm that was holding me up, nearly gave out in relief when I found he was still in the room.

I began to panic even more, when I found his stance was rigid as could be, he wasn't even breathing—Edward was only like this when he was anxiety ridden or far too angry, to be near me—my dark dreams had pushed him too far.

Calling his name again, in hopes that he would face me, or at least relax his rigid stance; taking a chance to glance around the room, I found it empty of every other Cullen family member.

A million questions flew through my head at once, making me dizzy: Did Edward ask them to leave? Did they leave on there own accord? Did my dream disturb them? Were they disappointed in me? Were they angry with me? Was Edward angry with me? What had I said out loud, in my sleep?

I felt ashamed and embarrassed, I felt dirty and unworthy of him and his love; silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I pulled the covers tighter against my body—hiding myself away.

"Esme is making your breakfast," Edward whispered enough so I could hear; his voice was tight and strained, his body not turning to face me. "It will be ready in a few minutes."

I couldn't bring myself to answer him, I couldn't find the strength in myself to move from my position; I didn't want to face any one, in fear of being judged for something I couldn't control. So I curled in on myself, trying to make myself small enough to hopefully disappear from sight; bringing my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face in golden comforter. Seconds later a lovingly familiar cold hand tried to pull me into his arms; I cringed away in self disgust, a sob strangled in my throat.

Ignoring my cringe, I was instantly cradled in Edward's arms, my head resting against his chest; he gently rocked us, as I cried. "Bella...Bella..." He whispered anxiously as I started nearing hysterics.

"I'm...sorry..." I balled into his chest. "I never wanted you to know."

"Why, Bella?" He asked me desperately, holding me tightly as he dared.

"Because, I knew you would be upset with me." I wailed, clinging to him now, as if my very essence depended on him, this very moment; if Edward pushed me away now...I don't know what I would do.

Without words, Edward held me on the bed; stroking my hair, in hopes to stroke away all of my tension.

"I won't deny that it was a little more than shocking...for all of us; Carlisle and Jasper were as intrigued as I was the whole time." A low strained chuckle fell from his lips; Edwards's icy sweet breath filling my senses, instantly calming me, soothing me.

"Why did everyone leave?" I sniffed, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice; I most likely failed at that too. "Why did you not come when I called you to my side?"

"We didn't know what reaction you would have, when you woke up from this particular dream." Edward said his body moving around me, as he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to you to be put in an uncomfortable or compromising position, so I asked them to leave, until you were ready for everyone to come back in, and chat."

To say that relief washed over me would be a flat out lie; it was much more than relief. I was so happy that it wasn't my dreams that drove them away, or their judgemental thoughts or feelings. Remorse and guilt washed over me, I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, causing Edward to laugh softly; his cold lips pressing gently to the grown of my head.

"You thought different." Edward said, knowing it wasn't a question but a known fact—he knew how my feelings worked, when I blushed. "No one thinks any less of you, my little lamb." My head snapped up to find Edward grinning at me, our gazes locked together.

It took a few moments for my shock to ware off; I heard a booming laughter as Edward's family shuffled single file into the living room, Esme was carrying a tray of food with her. Belgium waffles, whipped cream and warm blueberry compote; freshly cut fruit and a cup of tea. Inhaling all of the scents together, my mouth watered and my tummy grumbled; as she placed the tray on the bed.

"Thank-You Esme," I said, smiling at her. "It smells and looks delicious..."

"Almost as delicious as, a Bella tasting Panther?" Emmett chuckled; Rosalie slapped him upside the head, emitting an "Ouch babe, that one actually hurt!" from Emmett as he rubbed the back of his head.

I giggled, hiding my face in Edward's chest; I felt his fingers, gently pull through my hair in hopes to coax me out of hiding.

"You would have to ask Edward...I don't eat Panther, I just use them as bait and a very entertaining distraction." I mumbled peeking out from my hiding place, to find Emmett's face twisted in shock; his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"You are officially my favourite sister!" Emmett boomed.

"There are things I am confused about," Carlisle said glancing at me. "Why we never see Edward feeding? We only saw him...hurting Jacob."

Turning my body to face this head on, Edward leaned me against his chest, so I could eat my breakfast; I could answer that one easily, I shrugged my shoulders. Edward went stiff beneath me. "Easy...I've never seen Edward hunt, so I have nothing to go on; I could only speculate...and every time I do...let's just say, it didn't work out."

Carlisle looked like he was taking every piece of information I had given him, and was churning it in his mind—ever the scientist—I suddenly felt like a science experiment again.

"You changed yourself!" Alice blurted out suddenly. "Your clothes, your hair...even heels!"

"Which I think Edward appreciated a lot more than he would let on." Jasper said grinning at his brother. "A skirt that short..."

"Watch it!" Edward hissed furious, cutting off what ever Jasper was going to say; but glaring at Emmett. "If you would like to remain in my good books, you will _not_ finish that sentence...especially in front of Bella!"

"What?" Rosalie huffed annoyed. "Admit it Edward...you want to know about the blood play, just as much as the rest of us!"

I nearly choked on my food, the fork in my hand, clattered onto my plate; Edward hissed, pulling me closer to his body, in a protective manner. I had to force down the bite of food in my mouth, with great effort; I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Pushing away the tray away, I gathered the blankets around me, as best as I could and shrank into Edward's body.

"Rosalie Hale!" Esme hissed furious.

"That was out of line," Carlisle barked. "Rosalie...Edward asked for that to be ignored, for a reason! You have upset both your brother and sister—not to mention your mother—that is a private matter between Edward and Bella!"

"Thank-You Carlisle," I whispered; pressing my face into Edward's chest. "I want to go the meadow today." I said quickly; looking for an escape from the prying eyes, which I knew were watching me now.

In one fluid movement Edward, had stood, still cradling me protectively to his chest; the air whipped around for only a few seconds before I heard the slam of a door. Edward lifted off the blanket, I was still cradled in; his golden eyes sad and filled with anger and sorrow. "I am so sorry Bella; I specifically told them not to bring up that topic. I knew how upsetting it would be for you."

"You're not angry with me?" I whispered.

"Angry?" Edward stared at me, as if I had asked him to solve the most difficult math problem, known to man. "God no, Bella; shocked yes...but angry no—I can not and will not fault you for dreaming things that you can not always control." He said nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. "Now get dressed and we shall go to our meadow, as you so requested of me."

"You make me sound as if I were demanding you to take me there..."

Edward shrugged as he set me on gently on my feet. "You are the reason, I exist; it's my privilege to make you happy, each and every day I breathe; essentially I live only for you. I would light myself on fire, if it would make you happy."

"Seeming I would never ask you to do that...I think were good on that front; Emmett on the other hand..."

A/N: I know that this story kind of cuts off in a cliff hanger kinda way, but I am not sure if I am going to add to this story or not. Let me know what you think. Add more or not?


End file.
